1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for mounting objects to a wall or a similar vertical surface, and, more particularly, to devices for affixing objects to a semipermeable surface such as drywall.
2. Description of Related Art
Various implements have been devised to hang objects from walls. Most such hangers have utilized screws, bolts, or nails, which typically must have a sufficiently large diameter to support the weight of the object. Thus most of these devices, when used on a semipermeable material such as drywall, will leave unsightly holes when removed and may even tear the drywall covering. Such holes also render it impossible to make minor adjustments to the position of the hanger, such as are frequently desired when attempting to level an object or to align one object with another. In addition, in the process of making the hole, wall material is lost, weakening the area of the wall where an object is to be hung. This problem is so severe in rental units and dormitories, for example, that walls must routinely be replaced every 7-10 years.
Locating an area to hang the object can also present a problem. For example, with previously known hangers it has been necessary to avoid particular wall locations in order to prevent hitting studs or beams behind the wall material with the nail, screw, or bolt.
Other hangers known in the art have an adhesive backing material. Typically such hangers cannot support much weight, and, if they fail, tear the wall surface or wallpaper to which they are applied.
The positioning of the elements of prior hangers has also not been optimal. Most hangers, for example, have the hook or protrusion located at the bottom of the hanger. When weight is applied to the device, a downward force is experienced, tending to pull the hanger downward, which in turn causes the nail, screw, or bolt to bend and/or to tear the wall. A horizontal distance between the point at which force is applied and the wall further introduces a torque, tending to pull the top of the hanger away from the wall, which can cause failure in the form of pulling the support out of (or away from in the case of an adhesive backing) the wall. Any of these failures can also, of course, damage the hanging object.
Previously known hangers have been made of opaque material. This has made it difficult to position an object precisely, as adjustments must be made for the location of the hanging element. Further, an imminent failure cannot be spotted, since the nail, bolt, or screw is hidden from view.
The methods and tools utilized to affix known hanging devices to a wall have not been satisfactory. For example, the tools used to drive the anchoring means of the devices, such as hammers, can also cause damage to the wall (or to the user).
Of the hanging devices that are known in the art, Mock (U.S. Pat No. 1,272,696) describes a picture hanger that comprises a double-pointed pin inserted into a wall at an angle to the horizontal. McConnal (U.S. Pat. No. 1,292,956) discloses a hanger that comprises a wall plate having a needle or pin projecting at an angle that can be pressed into a wall without marring the surface. An object hanger for drywall is described by Treanor et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,697) that utilizes a unitary straight pin pushed through an aperture in the hanger body at a 45 degree angle. Hanging devices are also disclosed by French patent 1,067,111, U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,799 to Hart, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,341,759 to Peterson.